tardirfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vortex Dragons
''"Soon all will be mine... Your minds, your bodies, your very souls will kneel before me."- ''Yhue Drai'Gon, Scorcerer Lord of the Vortex Dragons The Vortex Dragons are a Chaos Space Marine Warband dedicated to the infamous Lord of Change, Tzeentch. They strike from the void, scouring the Galaxy for arcane secrets and dark relics to further their power, and wreak havoc upon the Imperium. History The First Sons ''"Learn all you can, and become... those words drive me to this day."- ''Yhue Drai'Gon on his years within the Thousand Sons Legion The man who would become the so called "Vortex Dragon", born Yhue Drai'Gon, began his life on Prospero during Mangus The Reds rule. He grew up admireing the Red one with great fervor, thus when the Emperor decended from the hevans and granted Mangus his Legion, Yhue considered himself blessed to be one of the first recuites taken from Propsero to join the Legion of his beloved leader. Yhue proved himself to be an expertional recuite early in his training, his psychic pontetal unlocking itself and proving to be one of the strongest in the Legion. (Though he would never reach the vaunted levels of power of his great Primarch or his second Ahriman) He would find a place in the Pavoni Cult, his natural affinty for Biomancy earning him a place amongst their ranks. The Great Crusade ''"To Battle my Brothers! For the Emperor and Prospero!"- ''Yhue Drai'Gon leading his fellow Thousand Sons into battle Yhue soon found himself as one of the more prostigous Scorcerers of the 3rd Fellowship, and quickly earned the favor of the Pavoni Cults leader and his Captian, Hathor Maat. However, in spite of his duties as the Fellowships preimer healer, he was often found on the frontlines, fighting for the lives of his fellow Battle Brothers and slaughtering those foolish enough to get in his way with Force Sword and Plasma Pistol. (Or by launching lightining from his hands and mind) His research into Biomancy was the talk of his cult, most noteably his reasearch into the Flesh Change the Thousand Sons still occassionally suffered from. Often Yhue would procure speicmens of mutant populations from every world the Thousand Sons conqured, studying the affects of his abilites on the mutant tissue and genetics. He also refined and created his own style of the Smite ability, known later by his fellow Legionaries as the 'Vortex Dragon' Style, which could easily destroy vast swaths of the enemies of man. It is known that Yhue had quickly gathered a loyal following of his fellow Legionaries, and they, in honor of his mastery of bioelectric attacks, refered to him as the Vortex Dragon. The Horus Heresy Yhue saw his Gene-Father rebuked during the Council of The Blessed Curse Legionarie without a Legion A Serpent in the Garden The Dragon Rises The Fall of the Angels At Present Weapons/Tatics The Vortex Dragons prefer to use trickery and deception, having their cultists infiltraite worlds years in advance and planting agents within the enemies ranks. In battle their Aspiring Scorcerers and Rubric Marine Havocs are devastating, combining the might of Chaos enhanced heavy weapons and Scorcerey to utterly destroy all who stand in their way. Mutants and daemons are used as shock troops, while their savage cultists form a more disaplened force of fighters, led by the Chaos Marines themselves. Champions Relations Tzeetch Having wholly sworn themselves to the Lord of Change, these metal warriors serve him with loyalty and undying fanatisiem. However, Izuras scheming ways have pitted him against agents of his Lord more than once and he will cut down any who stand his way with ruthless indeference. Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Chaos Category:Tzeentch Category:Chaos Space Marines